I LOVE MY PSYCHO HUSBAND 2
by gummy smile
Summary: kwon jiyong dipaksa oleh eommanya untuk menikahi seorang lelaki yang lansung x dikenalinya..tambah lagi namja yang itu gila?..bagaimankah kehidupan Jiyong seterusnya..dapatkah dia menyembuhkan penyakit namja itu?...Choi seunghyun n Kwon jiyong : GTOP couple..
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I LOVE MY PYSCHO HUSBAND

Pair : GD x TOP ( GDTOP )

Chapter 2..

" Oppa tidak akan mengangis lagi,Yonggie juga tidak boleh ngangis arra " ujar Seunghyun,Jiyong hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Seperti biasa,setiap pagi Jiyong menyediakan sarapan untuknya dan untuk suaminya. Sudah wajarkan sebagai seorang isteri,Jiyong menyediakan sarapan untuk suaminya. Setelah siap semua, Jiyong menuju ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan Seunghyun.. Jiyong menolak daun pintu itu pelahan takut mengejutkan Seunghyun..Dengan perlahan dia menuju ke ranjang mereka yang bersaiz king size itu.. Yah mereka tidur seranjang tapi jangan salah faham,mereka belum melakukan 'itu'..

" Oppa,ireona.. Ini sudah pagi.." Lembut suara Jiyong..

" eumm..." guman Seunghyun...dia merasa tidurnya terganggu..dia sebenarnya paling tidak suka tidurnya kerana Jiyong alias isterinya yang membagunkan,dia tidak mempermasalahkannya..Toh itu juga untuk kebaikkannyakan..

" Oppa,ireona..palli..sarapannya akan dingin..aku juga ingin berangkat ke sekolah..Oppa juga harus turun kerja..tidak baik bolos kerja" ujar Jiyong..dia seperti isteri sungguhan sekarang..Walaupun Seunhyun punya masalah mental,itu tidak menghalangnya untuk berkerja.. Dia berkerja di perusahan milik keluarganya..

" Arra Yonggie,oppa mandi sekarang ne..tunggu oppa di meja sarapan..oppa akan menghantarmu ke sekolah " ujar Seunghyun lalu menhilang di balik pintu bilik mandi..Jiyong pula segera keluar dari bilik dan menuju ke meja sarapan mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, Seunhyun turun dengan baju yang selalu dipankai ke kantor. *mian,lupa nama baju itu* ..Setelah itu,mereka sarapan..

Jiyong sengaja minta turun sedikit jauh dari sekolahnya,dia tidak ingin ada gosip di sekolahnya nanti..Seunghyun juga seorang yang pengertian..

"Oppa,aku duluan ne..jangan nakal di kantor..jangan lihat wanita lain" ujar Jiyong sebelun keluar dari mobil, Seunghyun hanya mengangguk tanda faham.. Namun, ketika Jiyong ingin membuka pintu, tangannya ditarik oleh Seunghyun..

" Yonggie juga tidak boleh nakal ne,dengar kata guru dan jangan pandang lelaki lain.." ujar Seunghyun lalu mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Jiyong..Jiyong membulatkan matanya tanya terkejut..Bagaimana tidak..selama mereka tinggal bersama,Mereka belum pernah melakukan sesuatu layaknya sepasang suami ister selain cium didahi dan pipi..tapi hari ini Seunghyun menciumnya di BIBIR...

" Oppa akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti..." ujar Seunghyun setelah melepaskan taiutan mereka..Jiyong hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil..Setelah Jiyong menghilangkan diri di bangunan sekolahnya,Seunghyun terus memacu ke kantor..

**TBC..**

**Anyeong..miane kelamaan lanjutnya..harap kalian senang membaca...semoga terhibur RnR..**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I LOVE MY PYSCHO HUSBAND

Pair : GD x TOP ( GDTOP )

Chapter 2..

" Oppa tidak akan mengangis lagi,Yonggie juga tidak boleh ngangis arra " ujar Seunghyun,Jiyong hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Seperti biasa,setiap pagi Jiyong menyediakan sarapan untuknya dan untuk suaminya. Sudah wajarkan sebagai seorang isteri,Jiyong menyediakan sarapan untuk suaminya. Setelah siap semua, Jiyong menuju ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan Seunghyun.. Jiyong menolak daun pintu itu pelahan takut mengejutkan Seunghyun..Dengan perlahan dia menuju ke ranjang mereka yang bersaiz king size itu.. Yah mereka tidur seranjang tapi jangan salah faham,mereka belum melakukan 'itu'..

" Oppa,ireona.. Ini sudah pagi.." Lembut suara Jiyong..

" eumm..." guman Seunghyun...dia merasa tidurnya terganggu..dia sebenarnya paling tidak suka tidurnya kerana Jiyong alias isterinya yang membagunkan,dia tidak mempermasalahkannya..Toh itu juga untuk kebaikkannyakan..

" Oppa,ireona..palli..sarapannya akan dingin..aku juga ingin berangkat ke sekolah..Oppa juga harus turun kerja..tidak baik bolos kerja" ujar Jiyong..dia seperti isteri sungguhan sekarang..Walaupun Seunhyun punya masalah mental,itu tidak menghalangnya untuk berkerja.. Dia berkerja di perusahan milik keluarganya..

" Arra Yonggie,oppa mandi sekarang ne..tunggu oppa di meja sarapan..oppa akan menghantarmu ke sekolah " ujar Seunghyun lalu menhilang di balik pintu bilik mandi..Jiyong pula segera keluar dari bilik dan menuju ke meja sarapan mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, Seunhyun turun dengan baju yang selalu dipankai ke kantor. *mian,lupa nama baju itu* ..Setelah itu,mereka sarapan..

Jiyong sengaja minta turun sedikit jauh dari sekolahnya,dia tidak ingin ada gosip di sekolahnya nanti..Seunghyun juga seorang yang pengertian..

"Oppa,aku duluan ne..jangan nakal di kantor..jangan lihat wanita lain" ujar Jiyong sebelun keluar dari mobil, Seunghyun hanya mengangguk tanda faham.. Namun, ketika Jiyong ingin membuka pintu, tangannya ditarik oleh Seunghyun..

" Yonggie juga tidak boleh nakal ne,dengar kata guru dan jangan pandang lelaki lain.." ujar Seunghyun lalu mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Jiyong..Jiyong membulatkan matanya tanya terkejut..Bagaimana tidak..selama mereka tinggal bersama,Mereka belum pernah melakukan sesuatu layaknya sepasang suami ister selain cium didahi dan pipi..tapi hari ini Seunghyun menciumnya di BIBIR...

" Oppa akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti..." ujar Seunghyun setelah melepaskan taiutan mereka..Jiyong hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil..Setelah Jiyong menghilangkan diri di bangunan sekolahnya,Seunghyun terus memacu ke kantor..

**TBC..**

**Anyeong..miane kelamaan lanjutnya..harap kalian senang membaca...semoga terhibur RnR..**


End file.
